Jake and the Neverland Pirates: The New Pirate
by Hand271992
Summary: Karina steals for a living.
1. Chapter 1 The Young Thief

**Jake and the Neverland Pirates: The New Pirate**

**Chapter 1**

**The Young Thief**

This story takes place in London where a ten year old American girl with long blonde hair and white American skin wearing ugly old rags and scuzzy old shoes named Karina steals for a living and lives out on the streets ever since her parents' abandon her when she was a baby. She did live in the local work house, but she ran away because the headmaster was always mean to her and every time she made a mistake he would have her flogged right in front of everybody so she decided to run away and since then she would steal from the stores and pick pocket people. One day the mayor was walking down the street not having a care in the world until Karina runs right into him and picks his pocket. Hey my golden watch somebody stop that thief cried the mayor as the constable runs after her, but as always she manages to get away. Oh not again that's the tenth time this month the inspector is not going to be happy when I tell him that little thief got away again said the constable heading back to the station to fill out a report. Meanwhile Karina sneaks in the back of the bakery and steals a loaf of bread fresh from the oven next she steals a bottle of wine from a bar then she heads to an old abandon factory building which she now lives in, she goes in and starts to chow down. This bread is really good nice and warm and this wine is really good too the label says it's a French wine which means it's from France said Karina as she looks around the old factory with sadden look on her face for she knew that living on the streets and stealing is not for her, she wants to live in nice cozy home with a family and see the world, but who was she kidding it's never gonna happen. If only I didn't have to steal for a living and live in this run down joint I want to have adventure do something good for the world not be a thief all my life someday I wanna make something good of myself said Karina. Two hours later Katrina heard of a ship heading out to sea so she headed for the docks and stows away on it. The ship starts to sail away out to seas with Karina hiding in the cargo hold. This my chance to make a difference for when we land I intend to make something good hopefully it'll be better than London said Karina leaving all her troubles behind. Until ten hours later a storm started throwing the ship up and down left and right making Karina seasick. Oh if this storm doesn't stop I think I'll be sick said Karina feeling like vomiting. The storm got worse and worse then suddenly without warning the ship hit against the rocks luckily the crew abandon ship except for Karina because when the ship hit against the rock the wall down in the cargo hold bursted open and the water pulled her into the sea she tried her best, but the current was too strong and what's worse she doesn't know how to swim so the current just carried her to who knows where and during all that she blacked out.


	2. Chapter 2 Neverland

**Chapter 2**

**Neverland**

On a small island called Pirate Island out in the middle of the Never Sea lived three pirates and a parrot by named Jake, Izzy, Cubby and Skully. Together they called themselves Jake and the Neverland Pirates and Jake was their leader they also were the crew of Peter Pan the guardian of Neverland. Now Peter went to explore the lands beyond the Never Seas so he left Jake and his to watch over Neverland and keep an eye out for that sneaky pirate Captain James Hook and his crew Smee, Sharky and Bones. One day Jake and friends were having breakfast inside their hideout when Skully spotted something on the island shore. Ahoy maties you there's something on the shore come and look said Skull as they go down to the shore. What is it said Cubby? It looks like a body said Izzy as Jake approaches it and turns the body over. It's a girl and she's not breathing said Jake as he tries to give her CPR to revive her. The young girl started to cough then she came to. You okay said Jake? I-I think so where am I said Karina? You're in Neverland said Jake. What's Neverland said Karina? It's a magical place said Izzy. Oh coconuts we forgot to introduce ourselves said Cubby. That's right my name's Jake this Izzy, Cubby and Skully what's yours said Jake? Karina I snucked aboard a ship that was making sail back in London, but we got caught in a storm…Karina gasped. The crew said Karina?! We didn't see anyone else said Izzy. Why were you sneaking onto a ship said Cubby? Because I-I-I'm a thief alright you happy now said Karina as she bursted into tears. Hey it's okay tell us all about it said Jake as he puts his hands around her. My parents abandoned me when I was a baby and nobody wanted me so I was sent to the workhouse when I was five, but the headmaster would always whip me so I ran away and lived on the streets and stealing for a living for two years, but all I ever want is a home a family and to make something of myself said Karina trying to dry her eyes. Well you do have a home you can stay with us be part of our family and crew, we'll have great adventures together and I'm sure Peter wouldn't mine said Jake. That's right besides we need all the help with keeping an eye on Captain Hook said Cubby. Yeah it's a great idea and you know that story makes me wanna cry said Skully as he starts to cry. Easy Skully don't you start anyways it'll be nice to have another girl and I'm sure the mermaids would like to have her for friend and sister said Izzy. Gee thanks guys you're the best only who's Peter and Captain Hook said Karina? He's the guardian of Neverland and we're his crew he asked us to look after things while he's exploring the lands beyond the Never Sea and Captain Hook is a sneaky pirate who goes around stealing treasure along with his crew Mr. Smee, Sharky and Bones said Cubby. I see oh you mentioned mermaids I heard about them so they're real, could I meet them please said Karina? Sure, but first lets show you your new home alright said Izzy as she pulls the secret level and the door appeared. Cool, but why is it hidden said Karina? To keep Hook from taking our things now you must promise not to tell anybody of our secret hideout that's why it's a secret said Skully. Don't worry when I make a promise I always keep it said Karina as she and the others go in. Karina takes a look of her new home with her new friends. Wow this place is amazing I think I'm gonna love it here said Karina. I'm glad you feel that way said Jake then they heard Karina's stomach growl. Sorry I forgot that I was hungry laughed Karina. Here we were having breakfast let's finish up said Jake as they continue eating breakfast with Karina just then Jake and his friends smelled something stinky. PU you need a bath said Skully. Oh that's right I hadn't bathe in two years do you have a tub said Karina. Sure, Izzy could you take Karina upstairs please said Jake? Way hay yes way just follow me said Izzy showing her the way to the tub. Izzy and Karina climbed the ladder that lead to where the tub was and after Izzy showed Karina where everything was she left her alone. Karina undressed and turn the water on and used some bubble bath and got washed. Izzy went back up with some of her clothing for Karina to wear. Here these should fit you said Izzy handing her the clothes. Karina puts them on and they fit. She goes down and shows the others. Wow you look like Izzy except your hair is long and blond and not braided said Cubby. Well we'll fix that just sit down here please said Izzy as she gets some braids and a bandana then she braids Karina's hair and puts the bandana on her. Now what do you think of her now said Izzy? Well you two look almost alike except for the hair color which is alright you beautiful with blonde hair said Jake. Karina just smiled and blushed. Alright let's go to Mermaid Lagoon and show Karina the mermaids said Jake as go down to Bucky's grotto and board him. This is our good ship Bucky short for Buccaneer said Jake as Bucky rings his bell which startled Karina. My a ship that can ring its own bell, can it also sail by itself said Karina? He sure can Yo ho lets go maytties said Jake as they board Bucky and head out. Meanwhile on the Jolly Roger Captain Hook is pacing around his ship trying to come up with a plan to get all the treasure in Neverland. There's got to be a way to get me hooks on all the treasure in Neverland but how said Captain Hook? Captain look the puny pirates are heading for Mermaid Lagoon and it looks like they have another crew mate to said Smee as Captain Hook takes a look through his spy glass. Swaggle me eye it's true those puny pirates do have a new mate and they're heading for Mermaid Lagoon everyone in the dingy and follow those brats commanded Captain Hook as they all board the dingy and followed Jake and his friends. Jake and his crew made it to Mermaid Lagoon and found Marina, Stormy and the other mermaids braiding their hair. Just imagine real mermaids said Karina as she and her friends board the raft and go see the mermaids. Ahoy Marina and Stormy said Jake. Ahoy pirate friends and who is this young lady said Marina. Karina introduced herself and told her story to the mermaids. Oh that's such a sad story you're very lucky that you ended up on Pirate Island oh my name is Marina and this is Stormy my sister said Marina. Please to meet you Izzy told me that we could be like sisters oh is she a sister to you also? Said Karina. She's our honorary mermaid sister said Stormy. Izzy you never told me said Karina. You never asked said Izzy. That reminds me what's that pouch around your neck? Said Karina. It's called pixie cub the fairies gave it to me so we can fly, but only in emergencies said Izzy. Don't be ridicules there's no such things as….Izzy quickly covered Karina's mouth with her hand. Don't say that because if you do the fairies would die said Izzy removing her hand from Karina's mouth. Sorry about that I'll remember not to say that so is there anywhere else you could show said Karina? Well there's Indian Encampment not too far from here except there's one problem we have to cross Crocodile Creek that's where Tick Tock Croc lives said Cubby. Why is he called Tic Toc Croc said Karina? Because he swallowed an alarm clock, but as long as we leave him alone we'll be fine besides the only one he goes after is Captain Hook on account of Peter cut off Hook's hand off and fed it to the croc said Jake. Well if you say we'll be alright then let's go said Karina as she and the others board Bucky and set a course for the Indian Camp. Oh just a minute uh Marina it was nice meeting you and could you and your friends teach me how to swim said Karina? Why sure we will right girls said Marina? Everyone agreed and Karina board Bucky and went straight to the Indian's camp. Meanwhile Captain Hook and his crew have been hiding in the bushes watching Jake and his crew. So those puny pirates are heading to the Indian's camp eh that's it gather around you swabs I have a plan first we'll capture both Tiger Lily and that new puny pirate and hold them for ransom Hook laughed. But captain you've tried that like how many times said Smee. This time it'll work because those puny pirates care about that girl said Hook as he and his men head for the Indian camp.


	3. Chapter 3 Karina Meets Tiger Lily

**Chapter 3**

**Karina Meets Tiger Lilly**

Jake, Izzy, Cubby, Skully and Karina made it to Crocodile Creek and unfortunately the croc was there and he's fast asleep. Is that Tic Toc Croc whispered Karina? That's him let's all tip toe quietly said Jake as Skully fly's ahead while the others tip toe pass the croc with Captain Hook following behind. Blast that cursed beast is around follow me lads and tip toe quietly said Hook as he and his men tip toe pass the crocodile until Mr. Smee tripped and fell on Sharky and Bones which made Hook accidently step on the croc's tail on account of he wasn't paying attention to where he was walking. Ahhhhh run you swabs RUN screamed Hook as he and his men run from the croc. Hey did you guys hear something said Karina? It sounded like old feathered head said Skully. What's Hook up to now said Cubby? I don't, but we better keep an eye out for him said Jake as he and the others kept on going. Then they heard a drumming sound nearby. Yay hay yes way its Tiger Lilly's drum we're almost there said Izzy as they enter the Indian Encampment. Ahoy Tiger Lilly said Jake as she stops playing the drum. Ahoy pale face pirate friends and who is this lovely squaw? Tiger Lily asked. Karina introduced herself and told her story. Such a way is the pale face's world how would you like come with me on the hunt I would have to ask my father said Tiger Lily as she goes to ask the chief. Father this is Karina one of Jake's friend I would like your permission for to join me on the hunt said Tiger Lily. Permission granted teach the young squaw everything about hunting said the chief. Thank you father we shall go now said Tiger as she and Karina go to the hunt and while they're hunting Jake, Izzy, Cubby and Skully are dancing with the other Indians. Tiger Lily shows Karina how to hunt when all of a sudden they were captured by Hook and his crew. Karina screamed and Jake heard it. It's Karina she and Tiger Lily are in trouble come on crew said Jake as he his crew and the Indians go help Karina and Tiger Lily. They searched the area where the scream came from but no sign of them until Cubby found a note and gives it to Jake. Dear puny pirates your new mate and the Indian princess are my prisoners if you want them back bring all the treasure in Neverland to the Jolly Roger by sunset or they'll walk the plank sign Captain Hook. What?! That no good pirate has my daughter cried the Chief angrily. Don't worry chief we'll save your daughter said Jake. But how we can't give Hook all the treasure in Neverland said Skully. That's right we can't trust him even if we did give him all the treasure in Neverland said Izzy. I have a plan chief could we use some of your men please? Jake asked. Of course take as many men you want and go save my daughter said the chief. Don't worry we will said Jake as he and five of the chief's go to rescue Karina and Tiger Lilly. Meanwhile on the Jolly Roger Karina and Tiger Lily are tied and locked up in the captain's cabin. No good these bonds are too tight I can't break free said Karina. Don't give up my friend I'm sure our pirate friends will save us said Tiger Lily just then Hook walks in. Hello girls are you comfy? Hook asked. No we're not you'll never get all the treasure in Neverland you ugly pale face said Tiger Lily with a sneer. Hook grabbed Tiger Lily with his hook and put a knife at her throat. I watch that mouth of yours if I was you said Hook. Leave her alone you scoundrel don't you care about anything or anyone in your life? Karina asked. Hook let Tiger Lily go and turned his attention to Karina. In a word no said Hook. Captain the puny pirate's ship is heading this way said Mr. Smee. So brought me treasure and right before sunset said Hook. Ahoy Captain Hook we've brought the treasure permission to come aboard? Jake asked. Permission granted said Hook as Jake and his crew board the Jolly Roger. Here's the treasure hook now let our friends go said Jake. Of course said Hook as he snaps his fingers. That's the signal now Sharkey said Bone as Sharkey pulls a rope which sends a cage on top of Jake and his crew. Oh coconuts cried Cubby. Way hay no way cried Izzy. Never trust a pirate said Hook as he takes a look at the treasure. The Indians pop out and attack the pirates, but Hook runs for his cabin. Hook went in his cabin let's go said Jake. Not so fast said Hook coming out of the cabin with Tiger Lily holding a knife at her neck. Looks like I have the upper hook now said Hook just then Karina comes out and challenge Hook. I challenge you to a battle said Karina. Challenge accepted said Hook letting Tiger Lily go. Karina uses Jake's sword to fight Hook. Hook nocks the sword out of Karina's hand and is about to kill her. Izzy a little emergency cried Jake. Pixie dust away said Izzy. Karina flew high into the air pulls down Hook's hat and pushes him overboard and landed on the croc and runs. Save me Smee cried Hook running from the croc. Smee and the other gave up so Jake and his crew returned Tiger Lily to the Chief. My daughter tells me that you fought hook for that you are now an honorary Indian and we shall call you Brave Heart for being brave said the chief. Thank you but I couldn't have done it without Jake and his crew said Karina. No you're the one that beat Hook said Jake. Yeah you're right well good bye for now said Karina heading back to Bucky with her friends. Good bye pirate friends. They headed back to Pirate Island as the sun sets just then they get a special visitor. Ahoy pirate friends said a voice. Hey look its Peter Pan said Jake. I came for a visit who's this? Peter asked. Karina introduced herself and told her story one last time. That's a sad story, but sure did a great job helping Jake and his crew and that calls for a reward how would you like to explore the lands beyond the Never Sea with me said Peter. But I can't fly said Karina. All you have to do is think of a wonderful thought said Peter. Karina thought hard and then she thought of the wonderful things she did and then whoosh she flew right in the air. What about my friends? Karina asked. Don't worry about us this is your chance to make something out of yourself after all? Jake asked. You're right I shall miss you, but I'll come back and visit for now goodbye my friends said Karina as she flies into the air to explore the lands beyond the Never Sea with Peter. Time to go inside team said Jake as they go into their hideout. They got ready for bed and went to sleep thinking about their new friend Karina.


End file.
